Move :Check: Imprinting on Jacob black WHAT!
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: D I hope you enjoy it. I would love feedback, more feedback the more faster I'll try to update the story. Ps. So sorry for the late updates on the story! I've been really busy w/ my end of the year exams D:
1. Chapter 1

_Thud... thud..._

Went my heart, beating twice as fast as normal...Well, normal as in normal for a human. I lifted my head, glancing around. Jer didn't want me in yet, he would have came out to get me. I grinned a toothy grin, showing my canines. I could always trust Jeremy when it came to alone time with my Change. I sighed, shaking my thick summer blonde fur and padded down the trail that led to my snack. I froze. Flicking my ear, I glanced around. Small footsteps were heard north to me. Using my senses, I checked my surroundings. Wind was low, good. Nothing else moved but the small footsteps and the faint beating of a small heart. I grinned crouching down as I stalked down the trail. Rabbit confirmed my nose as it gave a satisfied twitch. Good, I've needed a snack. Jeremy couldn't cook for shit. Out of the cooking in the family, I had to use my skills, which weren't very many to cook so we could stay alive. Being wolves; we eat a lot. But gain no weight. We age slowly too. Not that I don't like that. I moved closer, poking through the bushes seeing my prize. Agrey rabbit nibbled on a moist patch of clovers. I bunched up my hunches, crouching as I got ready to leap. The rabbit jolted up its head, the leaf of clover falling out as it squeaked and sped back into its burrow. I stood up furious and bared my teeth, growling lightly. I had everything right. Slow movement, check. In a position where it couldn't scent me, check. Why did it run off.  
"Elle." A voice said from behind me. I spun around, snarling not seeing them as I leaped, pinning them down. I bared my teeth at them and growled lowly before the scent hit me. Jeremy. Alpha male. I flew off quickly, bowing my head in apology.  
"Sorry Jer." I muttered keeping my head down. The black wolf laughed quietly, shaking his head, showing a rare smile. Living here in New York, we hada lot of mutts. I growled faintly lifting up my head and feinted to the side, dodging a playful swat from Jeremy. I had been left when I was a child, both parents killed. No one knew that I was a werewolf, but Jer did. Especially when he adopted me from the Adoption Home. Jeremy never had kids, never wanted them either, but he thought I should have a chance. Ever since Danny dragged him to the Home to look around. He never found the right one to have kids with that is,but since Jack had been previous Alpha, he had to do something. Being Second in command, he hated watching his father die slowly. When Jack finally died, the others ordered for another to be Alpha - they thought Jeremy wasn't cut out for the job. Why you might ask? Because Jer was a the pack Doctor. We couldn't really go to the hospital whenever we got in a fight with a Mutt and came out bloody. I loved Jeremy like a father, that was what he always wanted anyway. Even when I lashed out at him, when my first Change came, he was still calm and loving.  
"Hey Jer!" I laughed snapping my teeth at him and saunted forward. Jer flashed a toothy grin and leaped back running into the bushes. I sneered and ran after him, but just before I did, I snatched up my clothes in my jaws. Nothing is more embarrassing than walking around naked in the forest - it's like being caught on camera, people saying you're Bigfoot. But I learnt to get used to it around my pack brothers that is. We carried clothes though, just incase a annoying human came onto our property and didn't shit themselves or worse when they see a naked woman walking through the bushes. I tore off after Jer, holding my tail high. There wasn't many times these days to do things like this, acting like we did when I was a kid. Jeremy had been busy - either with the pack, or with his work. I blinked in surprise stopping suddenly as I leaped out the bushes, seeing Jeremy standing directly in front of me.  
"What is it Jer?"  
Jeremy frowned ever so faintly, but I could see it in his eyes. "We have to move."  
"What why?!" I barked, shocked. I had lived here for years!  
"The pack has grown smaller, Elle... We have to go to our brothers in the West." Jeremy explained. I frowned and shook my head as the information sunk in. "When?"  
"Today, everythings packed. I was waiting till you had Changed before we left."  
I sighed.  
"Don't worry, we'll be living in a large reservation." Jeremy gave a small smile.  
"Okay..." I muttered.  
"And... You'll be going to school." I jerked up my head and growled faintly.  
"Great." Okay. I was sixteen right. I don't like schools. No one does. It's my personal hell on earth. Where little shrimps crowd the hallways.  
It was Jeremy's turn to sigh, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Everyone will like you." He smiled faintly. I nodded slightly.  
"...Oh, alright." I sighed, giving in.  
"Go change back so we can be on the road."  
I nodded and sprinted up onto the porch steps, Changing as I closed the front door and walked up to my bedroom. I smirked, Jer left clothes on the empty bed. Ipulled on a tight blue shirt with the words "FCUK" printed on it in red with three claw like marks down the back and a pair of jeans that hung on my hips. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself as I brushed the leaves and twigs out my hair.  
I had a faint tan, my long locks of blonde hair curved around my face bringing out my green eyes. I had all the right curves. I wasn't fat. I wasn't too skinny. I was just right. I sighed hooking my thumbs into my pockets, grabbing my iPod off the nightstand and walked out the empty room.  
"Bringing all ya pictures?" I asked, glancing over at Jeremy as he stood at the door. You wouldn't expect Jer to be beyond Fourty years old, but like I said. Werewolves age slow. Jeremy had dark black hair with slanted eyes containing two dark brown orbs. He was muscluar. His face showed no emotion but to his family. Jer gave the slightest nod.  
"Okay,cool." I smiled. Jeremy was a excellent artist. He had drawings and paintings of his art that had been hung on the wall. One of the embarrassing ones were the one he painted of me. He has asked me to lay down on a long deep red couch, wearing a stunning blue dress. I had agreed and did so. I sat there for over three hours, unmoving. When I finally got to look at it - was when I got it for a birthday present a week or so later. It was unbelievable. It looked as if he took a photo of me instead of painted it. Who ever said Alphas couldn't be a artist and a doctor?

We got on our flights, which didn't take long. Hated the over-crowdness, specially when the flight was delayed for thirty minutes. I was practically growling at people as we grabbed a bite to eat.

Finally when we got off the plane we thankfully rented a car till we got to the house, since Jer said there was already our new rides' waiting there. I was so glad I had gotten my license, took a while to convince Jeremy to let me take lessons though. I mentally groaned at the large sign that said _"WELCOME TO FORKS"  
_I added under my breath, "Population.... 0."  
Jeremy laughed lightly at my comment, "Now, I won't tell you who the younger ones are, you'll probably meet them at school Elena."  
I blinked and nodded slightly, "I'm game." I grinned, surprisingly happy about the overshadow of green this little place had.  
"Just like the forest..." I muttered softly.  
Jeremy laughed quietly, "Welcome... Wolf Princess." He mused and pulled into a long driveway. I gasped seeing the house. It was nearly exactly like home.  
"I wanted you to feel at home like you did in New York."  
"...Thanks Jer." I smiled, glancing at him as I jumped out the car when it came to a stop and looked around.  
"Enrolled you in school already, you should check it out; you can start today if you want. Your books are in the back." Jeremy smiled getting out of the car. I nodded and reached into the back seat, grabbing my long tan coat and my book bag.  
"Okay Jer." I smiled pulling it on and ran down the road, faster than a normal human.

I slowed to a stop blinking as I looked at the school.  
"...wow..." was all that came out of my mouth. I sniffed the air slightly, seeing if anyone was out there and walked into the school yard, few people were out. Must be beginning of first period. I walked up to the front desk and smiled politely at the brown haired lady sitting quietly, reading a book.  
"Um... hello." I greeted quietly, already not used to being near different people.  
"Oh! Hello dear, you must be Elena Mccaft." The woman smiled and handed me a blue slip of paper. I took the paper and nodded slightly, "Yes."  
"First class has started, You have Photography first." The woman nodded. I smiled.  
"Thank you." I replied and turned down the corridor. It dawned on me after a few moments... I didn't know where to go.  
"Hmm... are you lost?" A voice asked.  
I flinched slightly, whipping around to see who the voice belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

_:D Chapter 2 is up and running. Tell me how you like it._

* * *

Hmm... are you lost?" A voice asked.  
I flinched slightly, whipping around to see who the voice belonged to.

I look up to see a tall tanned teen with black eyes and long black hair that shaded his said eyes. I blinked for a moment, sniffing the air slightly and shook my head.  
The boy laughed lightly, "I'm sure you're lost." The wolf in me twitched its tail, slightly confused on the scents I was getting from the boy. I was about to curl my lip and growl before remembering I needed to act human. Stat. I flashed a charming smile and rubbed my head, nodding slightly. The boy blinked dazed before he laughed again and nodded.

"Come on then, let me see ya timetable first." The boy smiled holding his hand out. I moved slightly away, avoiding contact and reached into my pocket, grabbing the blue slip before handing it him.  
"You don't talk much do you?" The boy asked. I shook my head.  
"Do you speak at all?" He teased faintly, trying to humor me as he turned and walked down the hall. I blinked, walking after him and nodded slightly, clearing my throat.  
"Yes, infact I do." I grinned, seeing the reaction. The boy blinked surprised and grinned, glancing down at me.  
"Well that's good." He laughed, "What's your name"  
"Elena Mccaft." I replied calmly.  
"I'm Jacob Black, call me Jake though." Jacob flashed a grin.  
I nodded.  
"Why are you out of the halls, I thought it is first period?" I asked.  
"Bathroom." Jacob replied.  
"Ahh... I see." I nodded.  
"You have photography first today, so you're in my class. Lucky you." Jacob laughed, tipping back his head. I looked up at him and smiled, watching as his hair fell back off his shoulders, _"Oh yes..."_ The wolf in me thought with a wag of her tail.  
"Do you like wolves?" I suddenly asked. Jacob twitched slightly, glancing down at me, "Uh... Yeah I do." He muttered.  
I nodded,"Cool, me and my Father love wolves." I informed. Jacob smiled, "Awesome." He nodded and stopped at a door. I stopped with him and sniffed the air slightly. "Photography room." I muttered. Jacob blinked and nodded, "Got it right. Lucky guess"  
"Thank you." I smirked. God I love my inhanced senses. Jacob politely held the door open and smiled, letting me saunter in first.  
"Thank you again." I flashed a charming smile. Just as I thought, Jacob was dazed yet again.I shrugged shouldering my bag again as I walked further into the room, getting the slip back of Jacob. Jacob tossed his head towards the desk where a small woman sat with spiky bright red hair. I nodded, walking over to her. "Um... Excuse me." I said, holding out the slip. The woman looked up at me and blinked, before a smile erupted her face.  
"Hello Dear!" She exclaimed, knocking me off my momentum. I shook my head slightly and flashed a polite smile as I watched her sign her name.  
"I heard you were coming to school." The woman smiled, "I'm Miss Lewis"  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Elena Mccaft." I smiled.  
"Such a lovely name." Miss Lewis nodded and stood up. She walked around the desk and tapped it with her ringed hand, getting the other students attention.  
"Alright class, take a break." She ordered as they put down the camera equipment and sat down in their chairs, looking over. I stood quietly by Miss Lewis and glanced around the class, seeing almost every boy in the class oogling at me. Jacob waved his hand, grinning from where he sat in the back. The girls in the class ran their eyes over me and glared ferally. I smirked, up to a challenge. If these girls wanted to be bitches, then that's fine. They couldn't do anything to me... **Trust me**. "This is Ms Mccaft, she's new to this school and I want you to be nice to her. You got it?" Miss Lewis shrilled, glaring at the boys and glanced at me, "It seems you have some fans"  
I gave a soft laugh, "It seems I do too." I grinned.  
"Now, if you continue to oogle at Elena instead of get your work done you'll have to come to me." Miss Lewis muttered quietly and motioned me to take a seat in the back.  
"Itlooks like you already have made a friend Elena, You can take a seat next to Jacob." I nodded and moved down the row of desks towards the desk assigned for me. I blinked slightly feeling nearly all eyes on me as Miss Lewis sat back down at her desk. Jacob chuckled quietly leaning over to look at me, "You need a bodyguard"  
"Oh really, and who would I take on as a bodyguard?" I asked.  
"Me of course." Jacob laughed.  
"Uh huh, I'll think on that." I grinned shaking my head as I looked ahead again. A boy turned around in his chair looking at me, "So where ya from Elena?" He asked cooly. I rested my chin in my hand and shrugged, "New York, but was born in Australia " I informed. The boy blinked and gave me a charming smile. Somehow... it didn't work on me. "Awesome, I've wanted to go there." He said, flicking his eyes as he looked over me. Jacob slid his chair up next to me and grinned, slinging his arm around my shoulder, "Sorry Chad, she's not interested, and you already have Stacey." He pointed to the bleach haired blonde sitting across the room glaring with her fake tan smeared on her. I stiffled a laugh and didn't pull away from Jacob. Now, this felt right.  
Chad rolled his eyes and flipped Jacob the bird as he turned around.  
"Told ya." Jacob muttered in my ear.  
"I could have handled it." I grinned pushing his arm away.  
"Uh huh, sure." Jacob sneered.  
"You wanna bet on it?" I blinked, raising a eyebrow.  
"Sure." Jacob laughed.

******

Miss Lewis told Jacob to show me around the equipment, which I knew most of it. Jer tought me a lot of things in my home schooling. Yes, I was home-schooled. The reason why?... I won't tell you just yet. It's a secret. I sat lazily on the long white chair they had to take photos as I looked over the photography book.I rested my chin in my hand and looked down, scanning the books easily, my blonde hair snaking down my shoulders and pooled out on the couch next to me. Read about this before. That was when I saw a flash. I blinked, shaking my head and glanced up to see Jacob with one of the camera, grinning widely.  
"Jake..." I started getting up. He feinted out my reach laughing.  
"I couldn't help it"  
"Stalker." I acussed. Jacob laughed harder, holding the camera out my reach.  
"Stalker?" He blinked, acting hurt.  
"Yes."I smirked trying to grab the camera.  
"I wanna keep it, it was good." Jacob pouted.  
"Least let me see it." I sighed, holding out my hand. Jacob nodded and placed the camera in my hand. I flicked back looking at the photo he took of me. I tilted my head and grunted something.  
"What was that?" Jacob blinked.  
"You take good pictures." I muttered again, keeping the blush off my face.  
"Well, what'da expect, I'm the best in here." Jacob grinned. I rolled my eyes.  
"Uh huh sure"  
"Wanna bet?" Jacob smirked.  
"Why do you like betting." I sighed.  
"Give me a chance. IfI prove thatI'm better thanI get to take you out"  
"What!" I gasped, looking at him.  
"Yep, that's the deal." Jacob grinned, "Oh, and I get to be your bodyguard"  
"You're pushing it"  
"You know you love it." He laughed.  
"Fine, deal. What do I get in return?" I asked.  
"I'll tell you a secret and let you take a tour of La Push with my friends." Jacob said crossing his arms.  
"La Push?" I asked.  
"A diving cliff. But even if you didn't win, I'd still take ya." He grinned.  
"Alright. You're on." I laughed and shook hands with him.


	3. Chapter 3

lol okay, I've thought about it and I'm saying that Jacob and his pack are in the same school as Bella and the others. :D I think this should make things more interesting. Oh, and Bells hasn't came to the school just yet.

* * *

In the end, I _let _Jacob win.

It was only far to let him win actually. Though the wolf side of me wasn't all to happy, it didn't mind that much. I liked seeing that grin on his face. It was charming and lovely to see his black eyes shining with happiness.

"Told ya I'd win." Jacob grinned, saying it for over the fifth time as he slung his arm around my shoulder, leading me to the lunch room. I laughed quietly, shaking my head.

"I let you win." I teased.

"No you didn't, you can't over-power my master skills." Jacob laughed shaking me slightly as we walked to the lunch line. I sniffed the air lightly and smiled. Burgers and Chips [fries]. Not bad. Though I can't go stuffing down three burgers without people staring. I'll have it light today then get another lunch at home. Werewolves need a lot of food, since we have high Metabolism. Like for example; I could eat four burgers and not get fat. Since when we Change, we burn up all the calories.

"What are you having?" I asked, glancing up at Jacob and blinked seeing he was staring ahead. I turned my head, following his gaze and blinked looking at a very pale teen with bronze hair that was arrayed in every direction. His two amber eyes shining brightly, faint purple markings under his eyes showed, as he gazed over at us evenly. I sniffed the air slightly, but didn't get a good enough smell because the windows were open, pulling out the warm air in the room. Jacob stiffened beside me, tightening his hand on my shoulder. I didn't flinch, used to more pain than that and kept my eyes on the bronze haired teen before glancing at the table he sat at. A small pixie like girl sat across from him, her spiky black hair short, perfectly framed around her face. Her too, having amber eyes. A blonde haired boy sat next to the pixie, his hair messy. He looked troubled, as if he didn't want to be there. A tall girl sat near them, long blonde hair twirling down her shoulders like the flow of a pale yellow stream. She was thin, but not too thin. Like supermodel type; the type of girl every girl wants to be. My eyes skimmed over, seeing a large bulky type of boy with short brown hair and amber eyes. His arms were muscular, the muscles moving each time he twitched his hand ever so slightly. The size of him says he could kill anything with a snap of his hand. The inner wolf in me grinned, _'Seems like a fun crowd.'  
_  
"Jake?" I asked looking back up at him and touched his arm lightly. He snapped out of his daze looking down at me and smiled, "Oh sorry."

I shook my head. "No it's fine Jake." I smiled and moved ahead, slipping out of his arm as I grabbed a tray and ordered my lunch. I stayed strong, even though I still felt eyes boring into my back. Jacob smirked and walked after me, grabbing his tray as well. I walked ahead of him and glanced around for a empty table. I smiled, walking to a table by the window and sat down quietly. Jacob soon followed quietly, not looking over at the other table as he sat down in front of me. Some kids were watching us quietly, speaking quietly with each other, though I could hear them perfectly.

_'Is that that new girl?'_

'What's her name?'

'I thought it was Elena... something.'

'Why she hanging with Jacob?'

'Is she going out with him?'

_' She better not be.'_

I rolled my eyes slightly and looked down at my food thinking. Jacob looked at me and smiled faintly before he glanced up hearing his name.

"Aw damn." Jacob sighed standing up as he saw two tall boys jogging over to him, looking partly like Jacob. Same skin tone, same eyes and same hair; just at different lengths. They talked quietly. I chose not to listen as I ate quietly. Jacob turned back after a moment and smiled weakly.

"I gotta go help my friends with something, I should be back before lunch is finished." He said rubbing his head. I looked at Jacob and smiled, nodding.

"Alright Jacob." I smiled. Jacob nodded, ignoring the looks his friends made at him as he turned and walked out of the lunch room. I continued to pick at my food, suddenly not hungry. **Damn people watching me.** I thought sighing. I pushed away my tray and began fiddling with the bottle cap, I had untwisted from my cola bottle. I flicked it slightly and blinked as it flew out my hand and across the table, rolling on the floor. I sighed about to get up but decided not to; my bottle was nearly finished anyway. I'll just finish it and wander around. I stared quietly at the grey table, using my nail to trace out random words or images.

I was too wrapped up in daydreaming, I didn't hear the quiet _tap tap_ of footsteps coming towards me. I didn't look up as someone sat down placing down the black bottle cap with a pale hand.

_"Excuse me, but it seems you dropped this."_ A charming, soothing voice murmured.

I blinked surprised and looked up...

* * *

Hehehe Enjoy!!! xD R & R!!


	4. Chapter 4

**~*gasp* What's going to happen now?? xD Well, continue reading to find out. :D R & R please!!!!**

* * *

_**"Excuse me, but it seems you dropped this."**__ A charming, soothing voice murmured from in front of me.  
_  
_I blinked surprised and looked up._

There sat the mysterious bronze haired boy who was looking at us earlier. His amber eyes watched me amused but something else stirred in them. Interest? Annoyance? **What did I do wrong if it was annoyance?  
**  
I smiled, reaching over and took my bottle cap back, "Thanks, it saves me from having to chug down the rest of it." I said. The boy laughed. The laugh was musical, it went through me like someone beautifully playing the violin.

"You're welcome, Elena." The charming boy mused. I blinked and cocked my head to one side. **How'd he know my name? Were those girls really talking that loud?  
**  
The boy noticed my expression and laughed musically again, "_Everyone_ knows your name Elena." He explained. I blinked as my cheeks went a faint red. Great, one day here and I'm already the talk of the school. New record. I should tell Jeremy about it when I get home.

"Great..." I sighed hanging my head slightly, letting a barrier of blonde hair cover the sides of my face. I glanced back at the boy and blinked.

"What's your name then?" I asked, "It's not polite to know ones name and not know the others." I smiled resting my chin in my hand. The boy looked at me and gave me a crooked smile. Wow, I know one thing. Human girls **must **swoon from that.

"Edward Cullen, at your service." Edward mused quietly. I nodded and smiled charmingly brushing my hair back behind my ear.

"So, why** did** you come over here?" I asked, raising a eyebrow as I looked at him and glanced back at the table calmly seeing the group of pale people watching intensely. The pixie like girl watched though her eyes were foggy as if she was watching something far away. The blonde was glaring. Actually glaring at me. I kept in a laugh and stared, impassively back at her.

"Hmm... How to explain... Well I came from my mother and father." Edward teased. I blinked and laughed quietly, shaking my head as I looked back at him.

"Not _that_ way." I giggled and rolled my eyes, "I mean, Why did you come over to this table."

"You need to explain better then, I was lost." Edward laughed and shrugged, "Your bottle cap was next to my foot and I so happened to have watched it fly over to me so I thought why not have a little chat with the new girl."

I smirked, "Wow, you_ really_ thought things through."

Edward nodded and snatched the bottle cap out of my hand with lightning speed, "I try."

I blinked and glanced down at my hand thinking before looking back at him and watched quietly, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Why yes I am." Edward gave me that crooked smile again. I rolled my eyes and blinked when a student walked into the lunch room, letting a gust of air blow in. I sniffed it slightly and tilted my head looking back at Edward thinking. I blinked, seeing Edward had gone rigid.

"What's up?" I asked, noting his eyes had changed from liquid amber to a deep black. I sniffed the air around him again and blinked. He smelled sweet, not sickly sweet but sweet like chocolate.

"Nothing." He muttered quietly and fainted a smile. I raised a eyebrow as the wolf in me growling faintly, confused slightly and now cautious.

"Ella!" Jacob called walking over quickly and threw Edward a glare. Edward looked at him calmly and placed down the bottle cap as he stood up smoothly.

"Talk to you later Elena." Edward said giving a nod of his head before he silently walked off to the group that were standing as well.

"What was that all about?" I muttered glancing at Jacob.

"Don't like him." Jacob replied, placing a warm hand on my shoulder, "Come on, we'll be late." He grinned taking my tray and dumped it.

"You didn't each anything." Jacob whined lightly. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"I wasn't hungry and with people staring, I couldn't eat."

"Awww poor baby." Jacob smiled and rubbed my shoulder lightly.

* * *

"So, Mr. I won the bet. What are we going to do?" I asked as we walked out of the school quietly. I being myself; dodging every human as they swarmed out ot the school.

"It'll be a surprise." Jacob grinned. I pouted and crossed my arms, looking away, acting hurt.

"You're no fun." I mumbled.

"Aw, don't be sad." Jacob muttered by my ear, making me jump and shiver lightly. I grinned and shoved him playfully away.

"I'm not, I'm acting." I laughed.

"Well you're a great actor." Jacob smiled looking at me.

"Actress." I corrected as we walked to a shiny red motorbike. I looked over it and grinned.

"Nice ride." I nodded looking at it as Jacob picked up a helmet from the seat compartment and grinned.

"Thanks." Jacob smiled, looking at me and bent down to my eye level. "Would you like a lift home?"

I smiled, looking at him and watched as his ebony hair fell down his shoulders. _What was wrong with me? _I could feel a blush coming on seeing him so close. I never was like this is one of the others did this. Jacob looked at me and smiled, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He teased. I laughed softly and swatted his hand away, resisting the urge to bite it.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Yes for what? There is someone there, or you want a ride home?" Jacob grinned. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the helmet from him.

"Both." I laughed pulling the helmet on. Jacob looked at me and smirked.

"Okay Ms. Mccraft, let me escort you home." Jacob grinned climbing onto the bike and moved forward to let me on. I smiled and sat behind him, loosely holding onto him, feeling embarrassed again as I felt a prickle of fur go up my spine.

"I drive fast, you'll have to hold on better than that." Jacob said touching my hand lightly, his arm grazing against mine as moved and started the bike up. I nodded slightly and held on tighter; his touch burning my skin. I blinked confused, this has never happened to me... why now. Jacob turned the bike around and drove down the street, towards the main road. He talked quietly to me as I showed him directions.

"So you live on the edge of town?" He smiled glancing back at me. I nodded slightly looking back at him.

"You should watch the road than watch me." I smirked seeing a faint blush come upon his light russet skin.

"I'm not watching you." Jacob lied. I laughed quietly and held on tighter to him, but not too tight. I glanced over seeing him turn down the long driveway and smiled seeing the large house ahead. Jacob stopped at the house and looked at it smiling.

"Wow, nice place." He nodded.

"Thank you." A voice said from the porch as Jeremy walked over calmly. I blinked, letting go of Jacob and pulled off the helmet.

"Jer." I nodded.

"Welcome back Elle, I'm glad someone brought her home, I didn't know if she'd get lost." Jeremy teased lightly. I blinked and rubbed my head embarrassed as Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Jer, this is Jacob Black." I said smiling as I climbed off the bike.

"Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Jeremy Mccraft." Jeremy said politely, looking Jacob over.

Jacob nodded, "Nice to meet you too."

I smiled looking at them and stretched slightly. Jeremy nodded and looked at us before he walked back into the house silently. Jacob looked at me.

"Dad?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Adopted." I muttered quietly. Jacob blinked and frowned slightly rubbing my head gently.

"Sorry, stupid of me to ask." Jacob sighed.

I shook my head, "You didn't know." I smiled weakly.

"Still sorry... I should go now." Jacob smiled faintly looking down at me. I nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I said. Jacob grinned and raised a eyebrow.

"Maybe... or maybe later today." Jacob grinned. I blinked, surprised. **Uh oh... what'd he have planned for tonight?**

"W-What?" I stuttered surprised still.

Jacob only grinned, "You'll see." He laughed and started the bike before driving away down the trail. I watched him leave and frowned faintly.

For some reason... it felt like a part of me was being taken away...


	5. Chapter 5

I waited quietly, humming to the beat that played over and over in my head. I wasn't going to start singing it; since I knew if I did, Jeremy would suddenly sneak up and record it. Trust me, he's done it more than twice. I don't see why he likes it so much, but that's Jer for ya.

I glanced around, sitting on the porch and fiddled with a loose strand of my lush, blonde hair with lavander streaks at the roots. I had gotten bored with my hair and decided to do something different. Some strands were curled but most hung done straight. The black eyeliner, brought out my electric green eyes more. I sighed quietly, wondering if he'd ever show up as I picked at a imaginary speck of dirt on my dress.

Jacob had called early, giving the message to Jeremy, since I was in the shower at the time, on telling me to get ready. Jer asked me why, after relaying Jake's message to me.

I had shrugged saying, "It's nothing... he just won a bet."

Jeremy had raised a eyebrow at that and laughed quietly, nodding before he walked out of my room, letting me get ready. The dress I had chosen was a beautiful white dress that came down to my knees, a red lace like corset wrapping around my waist. You don't have to guess who bought the dress. I rolled my eyes and threw a glare at Jeremy as I walked downstairs.

"Well?"

"You look great... Hold on." Jeremy said, showing a soft smile before vanishing down the hall. I blinked and let out a small groan. Not a camera... please. I hit my head, sighing. My nightmare had came true. Jer walked back, carrying a expensive black camera in his hands. He smiled before turning it on and took a quick picture.

"What are you going to do with these photos?" I muttered crossing my arms as I refused to be a model right then.

"Hmm, just copy them, put them in our photo albums and send them to Antonio." Jeremy laughed lightly.

I sighed, "I knew you'd do that."

"Of course, I'm going to put it under as _'Elle's First Date'_ "

"You do and I swear I'll burn that album." I warned scowling lightly at him.

"You don't have to worry I ---" Jeremy was cut off by a polite knocking on the door. I glanced at Jeremy before moving swiftly to the door, before Jeremy could take a step. I flashed a grin to Jer and opened the door.

"Hello..." I trailed off, blinking as I looked up. Jacob stood there, flashing a grin, his hair framed down his face, his brown eyes shining as his cheeks turned a faint red, though it was invisible because of his tan.

"Hello Elena." Jacob said politely and nodded his head. I smiled, grabbing my bag as I glanced back at Jeremy, "Going now Jer, be back later."

"Alright, don't stay out too late." Jeremy muttered, walking over.

Jacob blinked seeing the camera and grinned, "Let's get a photo taken." He suggested placing his hand around my waist. I held in a shiver and leaned lightly against Jacob, trying to hold back a blush.

Jeremy chuckled lightly, raising the camera as he hit the button, snapping a photo of us.

"Thanks Jer." I mumbled.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, could you take a copy of it? I'm sure my dad would like to see it." Jacob grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "No, showing family." I sighed, shaking my head.

"You're no fun... well. I'm takin' Elle now." Jacob smiled, nodding to Jeremy.

"See ya later Jer." I waved and let Jacob led me to a sleek yellow car - mustang, with two black stripes on it.

I covered my mouth with my free hand to refrain from laughing, "Don't tell me there's a bumble bee air freshener in there." I joked lightly.

Jacob blinked looking down at me and laughed, "Maybe..." Jacob grinned, holding me closer. I blinked and couldn't help but laugh, patting his arm lightly.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Of course not!" Jacob laughed again, tipping back his head.

"That's good then." I grinned when we stopped and he held open the door for me.

"For my lady." Jacob smirked, bowing politely.

I smiled, climbing into the car and pulled on my seat belt as I watched Jacob walk around to his side and climb in. I smiled lightly as he started the engine and carefully backed out and turned the car back to the opening in the driveway. I reached over to turn up the radio hearing a song I liked and smiled, listening to the lyrics singing them mentally.

I swayed my head side to side as I started singing the song outloud, not noticing at all, that Jacob was there.

**"Nothing I say comes out right,  
I can't love without a fight,  
no one ever knows my name.**

**When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
but nothings moving in my mind,  
inspiration cant be found.  
I get up and fall but,**

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah,  
between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
reaching for heaven." **I sang the song, completely at ease, my voice matching the pitches in the song easily.

**"I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!**

**Every lover breaks my heart,  
and I know it from the start,  
still I end up in a mess,  
every time I second guess.**

**All my friends just run away,  
when I'm having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.**

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah,  
between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
reaching for heaven.

**When I'm bored to death at home,  
when he wont pick up the phone,  
when I'm stuck in second place,  
those regrets I cant erase."**I didn't notice Jacob listen to me in awe, his face shocked as I sang the last verses.

**"Only I can change the end,  
of the movie in my head,  
there's no time for misery,  
I wont feel sorry for me.**

**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah,  
between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
reaching for heaven.**

**I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
Ill live my hard life,  
Ill live my life,  
I'm Alive!" **I blinked coming out of my trance when the song ended. I looked around and froze, seeing Jacob still surprised, his hand gripping the wheel.

"...Wow_.._**.** That was, beautiful." Jacob said slowly and threw a glance at me, smiling. I turned beat red and smiled, nodding.

"T-Thanks..." I stuttered now majorly embarrassed.

"Why didn't you take Music?" Jacob asked, looking back at the road.

"I didn't feel like it, I don't need more people jealous of me as it is." I replied quietly, looking down at my hands. Jacob blinked and nodded, understanding as he turned the wheel, making the car turn as it went down another road.

I blinked, "Where are we going?" I asked glancing at Jacob before looking back outside, seeing miles of trees apon trees.

"To La Push, remember?" Jacob smiled glancing at me. I nodded, smiling back , still looking out the window as I lowered my hand onto the armrest and blinked, snatching it back when it landed upon a hand much bigger than mine.

"Sorry." I sighed quietly, placing my hand on my lap. Jacob shook his head, not looking away from the road as he moved his hand onto my lap, picking up my hand and placed them both back onto the armrest.

I blinked but said nothing, blushing again as I looked out the window.

"I hope you don't mind." Jacob said gently, glancing at me, his black eyes glowing with unseen emotions.

"Nah, I'm good." I smiled lightly, glancing at him. Jacob nodded, returning his eyes to the road as we turned onto another road. A sign that said "La Push" appeared on our right. I smiled lightly seeing it as we slowed to a stop in a small carpark. Jacob let go of my hand as he got out of the car and went to my side.

I nodded my head when he opened the door for me, "Thanks." I smiled, placing my hand in his.

"You're welcome." He replied holding my small hand in his. I blinked feeling the different temperature of his against mine as he led me away from the car down a trail.

I looked around, gasping lightly seeing lush sand, hearing the sea beat against the cliffs and glanced at Jacob, his skin glowing in the sun. I smiled holding his hand slightly tighter. Jacob glanced at me and smiled softly, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"Welcome to La Push Elena." Jacob murmured in my ear as we stopped at the edge of the cliffs.


End file.
